


Impulsive

by knightcommanderalenko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after their kiss in the Fade, Ellana Lavellan corners Solas in his study to ask why he's been purposefully avoiding her. When he doesn't give her an answer, she pulls him into another impulsive kiss - one that doesn't stop there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas gift to simbelmine, who was my assigned recipient for the Solas Secret Santa on tumblr. I hope you like the smut, lovely!
> 
> Also, thanks to Harley for reading and re-reading it so many times, and for re-wording some dodgy sentences <3

“Is it really so hard to figure out that I care for you, Solas?” Ellana asked, eying him as she swirled last remnants of tea around in her cup. “You’re an intelligent man.”

That, they both knew, was without question. However, it was at times like these where Solas wished it wasn’t the case; after all, ignorance was bliss, was it not?

Ellana fixed her steely gaze upon him, and not for the first time since meeting her Solas felt like he was trapped. “You know how I feel about you, and from the way you’ve acted ever since our _enlightening_ trip into the Fade, I know that you feel the same.”

That was also not in question. He’d been running like a coward from both his feelings and from her the entire week. It seemed that she’d finally had enough. Ellana drained her cup, letting the dregs finally come to rest on the bottom, before placing it down onto the wooden table with more force than was strictly necessary. From the way her light eyes appraised him, it seemed like she were more a hunter than a fellow mage. It was a look he knew well; a look he’d used many a time himself, in fact. One that spoke volumes about how she was feeling – anger, probably at him and his reluctance to be alone with her, and like she was trying to figure out the best way for this, whatever they were, to proceed.

She looked pensive all of a sudden – hesitant almost, like she’d caught herself thinking about doing something she knew was probably going to end badly. Solas didn’t know how right he was until she reached out, grabbing him firmly by the upper arm, and pulled him into an abrupt kiss. It was much like the one they’d shared in the Fade; impulsive and heated. This time, however, the slight tug of his bottom lip between her teeth and the heat of her body against his was oh so real.

“Do you want this?” As much as he knew this – them – was going to be a bad idea, Solas wanted it more than anything. He wanted the feeling of Ellana’s skin against his own. He wanted to make her laugh, and to see the way her eyes lit up, more beautiful than the stars that littered the sky. He wanted to hold her in his arms – for this night and all the nights to come. And as bad of an idea it was, Solas knew that if she were willing, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Yes.” Her reply was soft but insistent – barely a breath brushing against his lips – but it was enough.

He grabbed her chin, angling her head to avoid their noses colliding, and deepened the kiss. While bumping noses wouldn’t ruin the mood, the fact that it could potentially lead to laughter, and then to them being discovered at the most inopportune of times was something that he couldn’t allow.  

With his lips firmly planted on hers, Solas couldn’t see where she was pulling them back to until he felt her suddenly stop. He pulled back, ignoring her pout, to see that she’d walked them back into his desk. She gave him a wicked smile – one that sent his blood boiling – and it was then that he realised that he had something he needed to say. He angled her chin up once again, but instead of bringing her into another searing kiss, he made sure he had her full attention. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Ellana’s expression softened. It hadn’t occurred to him before, but perhaps she hadn’t expected him to say something as important as that; to clarify that he wouldn’t do anything without her express permission.

“I won’t.” Her reply was just like her last; quiet but firm, and it made him realise, once and for all, that Ellana really did want him – perhaps almost as much as he did, her. Not wanting to waste any more time, Solas turned her around and pushed her against the desk. In his newfound haste, all of his previous concerns about noise and the crowds of people above them had disappeared. Solas knew logically that they had to be very quiet – there were at least another twenty people in the library above them, after all. From the way she froze under his hands at the low thud of wooden table legs jolting across the flagstones, he knew that it had just occurred to her, too. They waited, peering up into the darkness, to see if anyone would look over. When no one did, Solas felt Ellana press back into his hips; he caught the following moan just as it was about to pass his lips and give them away again.

Solas pawed at her leggings. They were in the way, and as time was precious, they didn’t have the luxury of removing them or the rest of their clothes completely. Instead he pushed them down, watching them hit the floor in a satisfying pile of fabric, before raising his gaze to her backside.

There was so much he wanted to do to her in that moment. It wasn’t often that a person could affect him so, but the Inquisitor was another matter entirely. There had been many a time that Solas had caught himself staring at her while they were out of Skyhold. It seemed that every time she bent over to pick elfroot or to check a buckle on her boot, Solas would find himself staring at her perfect backside. And now he could and not feel at all ashamed; it was truly a wonderful feeling.

Ellana, apparently of the same mind, pushed her aforementioned perfect backside against him. From the grin she shot him over her shoulder, she also apparently enjoyed the strangled moan that threatened to slip past his lips.

There was no time for undressing her more, as much as he would have liked to. However, next time he would make sure to spend as many hours as he could get pleasuring her with his fingers, tongue, and magic, among other things. Ellana deserved no less than that.

“Solas…” His name passed from her lips in a breathy sigh, and if he had any preconceived notions about her not wanting this as much as he did, they were all well and truly swept away.

From their rather exposed position at the bottom of the rotunda, Solas knew that they didn’t have much time, and therefore not enough time for him to truly make sure that he wouldn’t hurt her – or not in a way that she wouldn’t like – other than by feel alone. He shimmied a hand around her waist and between her legs, and with a pleased smile, found that she was already wet.

Solas glanced up, about to make a comment, only to find her staring at him from over her shoulder. Her smile was wide and as bright as midday. “You won’t hurt me, Solas.”

With a barely contained grimace, he was reminded once again of how wrong she was. But, those were thoughts for later when he was alone; not for when he had the object of his affections standing directly in front of him, her leggings down by her ankles, and looking delicious enough to eat – something he would also do later, in some place more private.

Solas pulled himself from his leggings with his other hand, enjoying the feeling of being free after far too long, and lined himself up with Ellana’s entrance. He felt the need to ask her, one last time, if she truly wanted this. Although he knew what her answer was going to be – something along the lines of a whispered “Yes, Solas,” accompanied by a look akin to a glare, or maybe just a whine for him to hurry up. Then again, if he were in her position, he would most definitely do something similar.

“Vehnan?” Ellana’s tone was questioning, and perhaps a tinge worried – as if he, with his leggings around his ankles and his cock a centimetre or two away from her backside, were going to change his mind. To ease her mind, the hand at her stomach inched down to find her clit. Solas enjoyed the way she stiffened under his touch, and would have enjoyed being able to see her face. However, watching her come apart under him would have to wait for next time.    


Satisfied that she was adequately prepared, Solas pushed on her back until she was more parallel to the desktop, before gently moving his hips forward. Ellana’s barely caught gasp as he slid the first few inches inside of her sent Solas’ heart racing. He stilled, waiting for her to adjust, before pushing forward again.

Her fingers scratched at the desktop and Solas was sure she would leave gouges in the wood. Not that he minded – the long marks in the dark timber would serve as a pleasant reminder of the times they’d spent together; especially so in the event that she leave Skyhold without him.

The angle of their bodies in relation to the desk in front of them made it difficult for him to reach around her and maintain their quickening pace. He called out to her softly, grabbing her attention, before replacing his hand with one of her own. He wasn’t too sure how experienced she was or how much she knew her body, but knowing that she was touching herself for her own pleasure sent a jolt of arousal through him.

Solas grasped her waist with his now-free hand and increased the pace. He was no longer worried about the desk scraping along the flagstones, or her small whimpers and moans of pleasure. At this point, all logical thought had left him – and Ellana too, he imagined – so if their friends and companions in the library above really wanted to investigate the source of the noises, they were more than welcome.  

From the way Ellana stiffened beneath him, Solas knew that she was close, and he also knew that there was no way he wouldn’t follow her over the edge. Whether it was how long he’d gone without the touch of another; the view of Ellana splayed out on his desk, her fingers having gouged marks in the timber; or a combination of the two, Solas was less composed and closer to what felt like an incredible completion than he had been for a long while.

Ellana let out a breathy sigh as her lover buried himself in her one last time. Her walls fluttered around his cock, constricting him in the most delicious of ways. He’d gone for thousands of years without the touch of another, so this, her, was almost too much for him to bear.

After he’d composed himself somewhat, Solas pulled out, internally enjoying the satisfaction that came from finishing inside a woman, before turning her to face him. His gaze searched her face, looking for any sign of discomfort or anger or irritation or… something? Instead, his gaze was met with that of a happy but well-fucked woman.

“Vehnan, I-” In truth, Solas didn’t know what he was going to say. What _could_ he say? That this was most likely going to be a frequent occurrence up until the time that he had to leave her? That this was simultaneously the best, worst, and most impulsive decision of his entire life? Which, after the number of colossal mistakes he’d made, was saying quite a lot.

“I know.” Her tone of voice suggested that she knew what he was feeling, but she really had no idea. With no way to reply, brought her into a brief hug, hoping to express his all of his joy, desire, sorrow, and regret, before bending down to pull up their leggings.

“I should get back to work,” she said softly, a smile creeping over her lips.

Solas nodded in reply, deciding that he needed to do the exact same thing. However, his eyes betrayed him as they strayed from the mess of papers on his desk to the Inquisitor’s retreating form. He knew he would have to leave her when the time came, but he also knew that it was going to be the hardest, most painful, and most regretted decision of his long life.


End file.
